Monday Night Raw 262: May 25, 1998
On the eve of WWF Over the Edge: In Your House, DX launches their final assault on WCW, European Champion Triple H battles Intercontinental Champion The Rock. Plus, The Jackyl introduces a group of misfits. Event recap Jackyl introduces The Oddities Jackyl brings with him some Howard Stern people: Hank the Angry Drunken Dwarf and Crackhead Bob. He brings out some more of his Oddities: Princess Luna, Golga, and the largest human athlete in the WWF not named Kurrgan who we will briefly know as Giant Silva. He’s like El Gigante, but has more mass to him. Golga vs. Headbanger Thrasher Golga wins with the running powerslam finish at 2:57. Operation DX is underway Earlier today at a clandestine airport somewhere in North America: We see DX release their latest plan: Triple H and a plane. Operation DX continues Let us take you back to that same airport – where the remaining members of DX are wondering where Triple H has gone. Road Dogg calls Gunn “Rockabilly”. Marc Mero vs. Faarooq Mero flashes that contract he claims Sable signed two years ago to do whatever he says. This goes about like last week did as Sable distracts Mero and causes him to lose once again. Faarooq drills Mero with a clothesline for the win. (2:30) Afterwards, Mero has an idea: if Sable can find a WWF superstar who can beat him without her help at Over the Edge, he’ll rip up the contract and set her free. However, if Mero wins, she has to leave the WWF forever. Sable accepts the offer and walks out. Operation DX is underway DX’s secret mission turns out was skywriting over the Roberts Municipal Stadium in Evansville, IN where Nitro was happening on this night. Triple H vs. The Rock Rock wins a slugfest to start, but then gets dumped out to the floor in front of Chyna for a shellacking. Henry heads over to go nose-to-nose with Chyna while Triple H takes over on the Rock for some ringside violence. Back in, Rock puts the boots to HHH and pounds him down in the corner. Henry reaches in and chokes Helmsley in the ropes to prove to us who the heel is. While Chyna argues with the ref, Rock blasts Triple H with the IC belt. That should be it, but it’s not because Chyna pulls him off the pin. Commercials. When we return, Rock hits the People’s Elbow for 1-2-NO! Triple H fires back with the Facebuster and a clothesline. While Henry gets provoked by H cubed, Chyna nails Rock with the European title. 2 count. Suplex and the Harley Race knee drop gets two. Rock catches Helmsley with a swinging neckbreaker and backdrops the PEDIGREE to send him to the floor. As Henry puts the boots to Helmsley, Chyna drills him with a chair to the back. Henry hardly sells it because he’s so massive, he absorbs the shot. He backs up Chyna, but here comes Helmsley to drive Henry into the ringpost. Rock goes after HHH, but gets whipped into the steps as the ref calls for the bell to signal a double-countout. As Rock backs up the ramp talking smack at Helmsley, he backs up into Faarooq who lays him out with a piledriver on the stage. Match results * Singles match: Golga (w/ The Oddities) pinned Headbanger Thrasher (the debut of the Oddities) * Singles match: WWF European Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna) fought WWF IC Champion the Rock (w/ Mark Henry) to a double count-out at around the 10-minute mark after both men began fighting on the floor; neither title was at stake in the match; after the bout, the Rock backed up the aisle and taunted Triple H before he was jumped by Faarooq and sustained a piledriver on the entrance stage. Notes * First appearance of Princess Luna in the prom queen gimmick. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & The Oddities management Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:D-Generation & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry